Aqui no hay quien viva 2
by Lone Destiny
Summary: La secuela! Ace se perdió en alguna dimensión y los peleadores junto a la entrometida autora intentaran encontrarlo. Aventura, autoras que pasan por las dimensiones, amor y mucho pero mucho humor :D


**Holaaaaaaa**

**Eh aquí el "Aquí no hay quien viva 2" ¡ yay!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las autoras que me han mandado mensajes y aparecerán con mucho gusto en este fíc**

**Probablemente lo haga de varios capis por si alguien quiere unirse.**

**Que se yo…**

**Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama si, las autoras son de su propia propiedad (y claro…)**

**Damas y caballeros, les recomendamos apagar los celulares al comienzo de la ****función…**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Night Whisper-6 presenta…**

…

**Direcsjdjsdsadds**

…

**¡Que Dan deje de tocar los botones! Ò_Ó**

**Dan: sorry ^-^U**

…**.**

**Aquí no hay quien viva 2**

**(la secuela)**

…

…

Érase una vez en una casa muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy (dos horas después) muy grande, un niño llamado Marucho. Ignoro completamente su verdadero nombre porque no tengo ganas de buscarlo en Wikipedia.

Marucho: T-T no te intereso….

Como sea… el niño era inteligente, usaba lentes, era rubio con bonito ojos celestes, le gustaba la tarea a pesar que yo la odio.

Marucho: la tarea es buena n.n

Buena si es un trabajo que te dan nota… no me interesa… el vivía en esa "casita" con dos bolitas de agua llamadas Elfin y Preyas

Preyas: siii Salí en el fic :D

Elfin: tonterías me eligieron a mi para hacer mas protagonismo

Marucho: chicos no peleen…

… bue… todo parecía calmo y tranquilo…

Preyas: cállate rana malcriada, nadie te quiere para hacer en un fic

Elfin: ah si? Pues yo no soy quien primero tiene trastornos de personalidad, pone un huevo a pesar de ser macho, termina hecho bronce mas de media temporada, entre otras cosas

Chicos … DIJE QUE LA CASA ESTABA TRANQUILA!

Los dos: perdón…

¬¬ Como decía… eso fue hasta que…

Dan: Maruchooooo!

Marucho: Dan?

Dan corriendo hacia Marcho muy asustado: tienes… que darme…. Una barrita…

Marucho: las somníferas? Por que?

Dan: es que…

Runo: DANIEL KUSO TE VOY A MATAR!

Dan: por eso… -.-

Marucho: que le hiciste?

Dan: pues…

_Flash back—_

_Estaba Dan en el restaurante de Runo, sentado en una mesa, aburrido como siempre._

_Dan: que aburrición…_

_Runo acercándose: hola Dan, que haces?_

_Dan: nada… -ve que Runo lleva un plato de sopa en la bandeja- que es eso?_

_Runo: sopa…_

_Dan: para quien?_

_Runo: para la mesa 4…_

_Dan: me la puedo tomar?_

_Runo: no…_

_Dan pensando en un plan: oye Runo_

_Runo: que?_

_Dan: Tienes una polilla en el hombro (_N/A: una polilla?)

_Runo asqueada: agh quítamelo quítamelo__!_

_Dan se acerca, y haciendo como que espanta al bichito, trata de agarrar la sopa pero Runo se da cuenta. Comienzan a pelear por un plato de sopa hasta que a Dan se le resbalo el queso de las manos y la sopita termino en la cabeza de Runo._

_Dan: uy…_

_Runo: Daniel…_

_Dan: yo rajo!- y sale corriendo-_

_Runo: DANIEL VEN PARA ACA!_

_Fin flash back-_

Dan: y es por eso que los hámsters no pueden tomar sopa.

Marucho: que? O.o?

Dan: dame la barrita.

Marucho: ok –le da la barrita-

Aparece Runo hecha un demonio y corriendo, Dan le tira la barrita haciendo que cayera completamente dormida.

Runo: -_-zzz

Dan: uff me salve -w-

Marucho: no me acordaba que me quedaba una, pensé que todas se la había comido Preyas.

Elfin: y no despertó por tres días.

Drago: eso, y que cuando dormía jugamos a que era la bella durmiente y le pusimos una peluca rubia.

Preyas enojado: que yo que!

Elfin: si querido, adivina quien fue la apuesta cabellera –Hace una pose como las de dan pero con un casco y sosteniendo una espadita-

Drago: yo hice de dragón n.n

Dan: que sorpresa ¬¬

Preyeas: ósea, ¿tu me besaste?

Elfin: así es, hice mi deber de caballera (o.o?) y te gusto tanto que te fuiste saltando.

Preyas: idiota!, cuando sentí que me besaban me dirigí al baño para pasar mi lengua por jabón!

Elfin: no te gusto T-T

Marucho: caballera?

Dan: Jabón? A que sabe?

Preyas: a jabón…

Se escuchan unos toquidos en la puerta y de pronto se abre de golpe dejando ver a una Julie desesperada con estrellitas de malicia en los ojos.

Julie: MARUCHO, RAPIDO! PRENDE EL COMUNICADOR!

Marucho: que…. Que pasa?

Julie: prende el comunicados Mirra quiere comunicarse con nosotros!

Marucho: como lo sabes ._.?

Julie: me lo dijo mi horóscopo del celu –extiende el celu y se ve algo-

Horóscopo de Julie: ve con el rubio de las barritas porque la mandona de otra dimensión te quiere hablar.

Dan: que especifico…

Prende el comunicador y se ve a una Mira algo preocupada.

Mira: eh… como supieron que quería comunicarme?

Julie con una pose de triunfo: me lo dijo el celu ^-^*

Mira: oh ya veo o.o"

Dan: que sucede?

Mira: Ace se metió al multitransportador de dimensión y no se donde esta!

Marucho: ah, con que así podría llamarlo al aparato ese…

Dan: dices que iremos de viaje dimencional otra vez?

Julie: empaquen sus cosas, ¡esta ves vamos a Bailando!

Maru y Dan: ._.U

Mira: supongo que necesitaremos la ayuda de los demás.

Dan: no te preocupes, ya lo encontré

Mira: en serio?

Dan: si aquí esta :D –muestra un envase de jugo que dice Ace (la marca si existe XD)-

Todos caen estilo anime

Marucho: creo que por Ace habla de la persona.

Dan: me gusta mas este Ace, es callado, liquido y me lo puedo tomar n.n –toma el jugo y tira la cajita a no se donde-

Marucho: como sea, llamemos a Shun y a Alice.

Dan: porque me da el presentimiento que estarán aquí?

Se escucha que se rompe un vidrio y todos van a ver a la habitación en la que se hizo el ruido. Era una gran sala y Alice y Shun se encontraban enfrentados, listos para pelear. Shun portando su katana y Alice… una botella de agua? (N/A: no puedo olvidar a Alice con la botellita XD)

Alice: acabemos con esto de una vez

Shun: hum

Se lanzaron corriendo con un brillo de coraje en los ojos, chocaron sus armas con furia y maestría, haciendo movimientos muy rápidos para el ojo poco entrenado.

Dan: de que estarán peleando?

Marucho: increíble que esa botella aguante una espada -_-U

Julie: mátense, mátense que esta muy diver :D

De pronto, la botella se partió y mojo al pelinegro y a la chica. Como si nada comenzaron a reír.

Los demás: ._.U

Alice: jaja, lamento lo de antes, es que quería saber eso de entrenar como ninja

Dan: con una botella de agua?

Shun: un verdadero ninja usa a su favor cualquier cosa –se escucha como un gong-

Alice: si sensei

Julie: desde cuando Alice es medio japonesa?

Alice: no se –y se va a un rinconcito a meditarlo- -_-"""

Dan: ._.U

Julie: no nos quedemos aquí parados! –sale un fuego en el fondo- tenemos que recuperar a ACE!

Los demás: de donde salio el fondo?

Marucho: creo que prendieron demasiado la caldera

Shun: Ace se perdió?

Marucho: si, en alguna dimensión

Shun: tenemos alguna probabilidad de encontrarlo

Una voz familiar que aparece entre las sombras: puede ser…

Alice: ah! Quien eres?

La voz familiar: yo…

Dan: yo?

La voz: no tu! Yo!

Dan: yo soy tu?

Marucho: que?

Se muestra entre las sombras a la autora: idiota! Soy yo! Night!

Los demás: ah….

Julie: como te metiste?

Night: el agujero en la ventana que rompió Shun es bastante grande…. Eso y que como escritora puedo aparecer si se me da la gana.

Marucho: nunca entenderé que usas para eso.

Night: como sea… busquemos a Ace porque de seguro hay mas de un chorrociento de dimensiones y podría estar en cualquiera.

Marucho: chorrociento?

Dan: lo encontré!

Los demás: si?

Dan: aquí esta! –muestra un paquete de jabón en polvo marca "Ace"-

Night: realmente tienes un serio problema con respecto a quien hablamos ¬¬

Dan: este ace es limpito n.n

Mira desde el comunicador: dejen de pavear y vayan a buscarlo!

Julie: me quedare aquí por si viene (en realidad porque me da flojera agregarla)

Night: como quieras…

Runo que despierta: vamos allá!

Los demás: y tu estabas escuchando? O.o?

Night: sin perder tiempo…

Y todos fueron al salón donde estaba el multitransportador o el aparato ese interdimensional o como quieran llamarlo, si puede le llamamos aparatito y listo. Abrieron las compuertas a una dimensión desconocida y saltaron. En el viaje la autora rubia recordó algo.

Night: o me acorde de algo (valga la redundancia con migo)

Shun: que es?

Night: pues… es una época en la que algunas de mis amigas autoras también viajan hacia otras dimensiones para divertirse.

Todos: QUE?

Night: no era para gritar -_oU

Alice: eso significa que…

Dan: que en cualquier dimensión me harán sufrir T_T

Night: no creo que para tanto…

Una cegadora luz se acercaba y todos se protegieron para salir a una nueva dimensión.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

Continuara…

…

…

**Que tal? Esta es la intro para ver como lo hago, y bien?**

**Con respecto a la dimensión, necesito si alguna autora quiere ofrecerse para aparecer.**

**Que dimensión es? Pues…**

**Mi propio corazón… ábrete! (ne, una frase del anime XD)**

**Para especificar, cualquier autora que haya visto Shugo Chara (y las demás temporadas del mismo) envíenme un mensaje sobre como seria en aquella dimensión, su guardian chara y su cambio de personalidad (o en un caso extremamente divertido llegase a ser mi guardián chara XD)**

…**.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios**

**Nos vemos en la otra dimensión**

…**.**

**Saluda**

…

**Night Whisper (la viajera interdimensional)**


End file.
